No Roses This Time
by FrozenCrystalHeart
Summary: May has just won her fifth ribbon in the Johto region. She expects Drew to give her the usual rose and then walk away, but he doesn't. May then bumps into him on a midnight walk. What will happen? Contestshipping!


**This is my first Contestshipping fic! Hope you like it! Oh and just so you guys know**

_Italics= May's thoughts _**just to clear that up for anybody.**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>No Roses This Time" <strong>

"And the winner of the Cherrygrove City contest is…..Miss May Maple and her Blaziken all the way from the Hoenn region!" said the host. As May went up to receive her ribbon the announcer kept on saying, "This is May's fifth ribbon, and you know what that means! This talented young coordinator gets to compete in the Grand Festival of the Johto region! Crowd, give her a round of applause!" May received her ribbon. She stared at it, taking in every detail. It was a rose red ribbon with a circle medal in the middle saying "Winner of the Cherrygrove City Contest" in bold letters. "Thank you so much," said May now looking up from her ribbon. The crowd started clapping, screaming, and whistling. "Johto Grand Festival here I come!"

May was out on the deck in her room at the Pokémon center. She was still in her normal clothes staring at all five ribbons in her ribbon case. The full moon shone above her high as she looked up and said, "Watch out Solidad, Harley, and Drew. I'm gonna win it all this year." _Drew_, she thought not taking her eyes off the night sky, _I wonder where he is? I saw him at the beginning of the contest, and he didn't leave his usual rose this time._ May went inside her room and grabbed her jacket. _Might as well go for a walk since I know I'm not going to fall asleep any time soon _she thought as she put her ribbon case in her bag. She left her room and went for her midnight walk.

She was walking along the shore. The sound of the waves, as well as the moon reflecting on the ocean water, made it such a beautiful sight. She was so absorbed in the wonderful sight that she didn't even hear someone start coming up behind her until that person put their hand on her shoulder. May gasped, she turned around but she was so fast in doing that that she fell right into the person. "May, it's alright. It's just me," said the person. _Wait, that voice, is it…..? _She looked up to see a guy with emerald green eyes and matching green hair looking right at her. "Don't do that Drew! You frightened me!" She yelled. "Well, sorry," he said while she straightened herself up and he did his signature hair flip, "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the contest." May looked at him for a second, expecting him to then hand her a rose, tell her it's "for Beautifly," then walk away, but when he didn't say anything she said, "Thanks Drew."

They started walking together for a while. They were talking about contest and their Pokémon, but nothing beyond that. Until Drew said, "May, do you miss not having friends to travel with?"

"Yea, I do. It's so different now. I mean, I have my Pokémon and all but it isn't the same."

"Really? Well maybe you and I can travel to the Grand Festival together? I mean, if you want?

"Wait, Drew being nice? It must be a full moon!" May giggled at what she said and looked up at the moon. "Yup! It is a full moon! That explains a lot! Maybe that's why You didn't give you a rose after I won the contest like you usually do!" May gasped and put her hand over her mouth. _I didn't mean to say that out load!_

_"_Oh, so you noticed?", Drew said with that smirk on his face. _Sometimes I wish I could just slap that smirk off that pretty little face of his! Wait, did I just say his face was pretty?_

" Well of course I did! I mean ever since I met you, you always gave me a rose, then said it was for my Pokemon, and walked away!"

"Well I was going to give you something for winning the contest. It's just going to be a little different this time."

"What? Is the rose green this time to match your hair so I can always look at it and definatly remember you?"

"You will see, just close your eyes and don't peek."

May did what he said and closed her eyes. She could feel his soft breath on her face. _Is he really going to...?_ But before she could finish her thoughts, warm lips were lightly pressed against hers. She was at first a little surprised but soon kissed him back. "Those roses I gave to you, not your Pokemon." He said as he broke the kiss. He started walking away, " see you at the Grand Festivel May." He waved goodbye. May didn't go after him, she was still to stunned by the kiss. Her fingers lightly touched her lips. She knew she was blushing. She whispered, "see you there too, Drew." Then she yelled, "I'm sure going to win this time!"

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Hoped you liked it! I know Drew doesn't really sound...um... Drewy , but I haven't watched the show in a while. Don't forget to review! :D<strong>

**IMPORTANT! Okay and just to clear some things up for this story, May never agree when Drew suggested that they should travel together. She then said "wait, Drew being nice?" She never said yes. Some of the reviews where saying "why did Drew leave at the end. I thought they were going to travel together." So just in case anyone else has the same question here is your answer.**


End file.
